


X. Delicate

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 10: Delicate
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: November 2020





	X. Delicate

Harry came home to melodious music coming through the living room. He hung up his cloak and headed toward the source of the sound.   
The sight that greeted him was heart melting. Draco was sitting at the grand piano, delicate fingers flying over the keys, singing for an enthralled Teddy.


End file.
